A Baby For The Bug Man And The Dominatrix
by i-love-svu
Summary: The Dominatrix of CSI is pregnant and Bug Man is the father. Complete.
1. Shocking News

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. **

**Spoilers: None that I know of. **

**Summary: The title pretty much says it all. ;) **

**A/N: Thanks to CS for being my beta; You're awesome! I've had this story stuck in my brain for a while so here it is! **

* * *

Gil Grissom silently watching the brunette sleeping next to him. He was  
sitting up, resting against the oak headboard of the bed; His bare muscular  
chest expanded with each inhaling breath and contracted each time he exhaled.

Their relationship had been going on for nearly six months; Almost like  
clockwork, each Friday evening would call Lady Heather and ask if she had plans.  
Each time she replied no and the two would spend the weekend together. Gil hadn't told anyone at the lab and he didn't plan on it just yet. God only knows what they would do if they found out he was dating a dominatrix.

He glanced over to the black alarm clock on the night stand next to his side  
of the bed. It read 8:04. He had been awake since day break, wanting to wake up and see if she was up yet.

Much to his disappointment, Heather hadn't been awake. So Gil opted to stay awake and continue to wait for her to wake up.

He looked over at her again, a small grin spread on his face; She was  
beautiful, even in her sleep.

Her soft brown hair glistened as the sunlight shown through the window; Gil  
had opened the blinds and curtains earlier, because he loved the view from  
Heather's bedroom. She was lying on her back with her face titled away from Gil.

As a quiet chuckle escaped his lips, she groaned in her sleep and rolled over  
to face Gil; She was now on her side. She placed her right elbow into the pillow that had been beneath her head, and supported her head with her hand. She obviously was still a little tired, and without holding her head up she most likely would have fallen back on the pillow and gone back to sleep.

"Hey," She sleepily mumbled, rubbing at her eye with her left hand.

"Sleep well?" Gil inquired. He gently brushed her hair out of face.

Heather nodded a few times. After blinking several times to awaken herself  
completely, she lifted her head off of her hand and sat up.

"Would you like some breakfast?" She asked.

The dominatrix looked up into Gil's eyes. Her emerald gaze seemed more  
beautiful then he had remembered them. Her eyes were the most gorgeous Gil had ever seen; He had told her that the previous night, actually making Heather blush.

"Breakfast would be great. But I can make it."

"Nonsense. You are my guest," She smiled; With the smile still present on her face, she moved a bit closer to Gil and gave him a quick kiss.

When they separated, she flipped the covers off of her and stood up from the  
bed; She was wearing only a long black t-shirt that had somehow transferred from Gil's body to hers in the course of the evening.

Gil watched her walk away until he could no longer see her, only hear the  
quiet padding of her footfalls down the stairs.

He wasn't sure what to do; Go down to the kitchen or stay in bed until she  
called for him to join her?

In all honestly he didn't feel it was right, Heather making him breakfast; He  
felt he should help. After all, it had been his idea to… stay over at her house.

With one swift move, Gil did as Heather had; He tossed the covers off of  
himself, revealing the red satin sheets on the bed, and stood up from the bed.

The hardwood floor wasn't cold underneath of his bare feet. It seemed to be  
just as warm as the air around him was.

He stood there beside the bed just looking out at the amazing view; All of the Domain's grounds where visible from this particular room. Gil imagined that's why Heather had reserved this room for herself during her early business days and had not made it into a room for her clients.

He was adorning only a pair of solid blue boxers; If it was dark enough, tiny  
green crickets glowed in the dark all over the shorts, which amused him most of the time.

Tiptoeing, Gil made his way out of the room and down the stairs. He wasn't  
sure why he was tiptoeing; It just felt right for some reason.

Upon reaching the bottom stair, a few noises from the kitchen could be heard. Gil continued to kitchen but stopped just outside the doorway; The door had been propped open and Gil could see Heather rushing about, preparing breakfast for the two.

The shirt she was wearing slightly billowed out behind her as she finished  
making the meal.

With a chuckle, Gil took one step into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

Heather spun around at the sound of his voice; She dropped the fork and plate she had been carrying onto the counter and very slowly walked the few feet between them.

"Making breakfast."

When she reached him, she tilted her head up slightly and kissed him; When  
they finally separated, they held each other's gaze for a few moments.

"You really didn't have to do that," Gil whispered.

He locked his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him until their  
bodies seemed fused together. He felt as if he could hear her heartbeat and  
little did he know, but Heather felt the same way.

"Yes, I did. You are my guest… Mr. Grissom," Heather added with a smile.

She kissed him once again then returned to preparing their breakfast.

Gil watched silently; She was amazing. Not only was she gorgeous, smart and humorous, but he loved her more than he had ever known possible. He had never felt that feeling before in his life; But he had to admit, it was a wonderful feeling.

Finally Heather walked past Gil carrying two plates; She seemed to command him to follow, using only her eyes. Her emerald gaze wasn't something to ignore or disobey, so Gil walked after her with a grin.

The two strode out onto the cement patio, decorated with flowers of all sorts;  
A pool was fitted beautifully into the middle of the scene, satisfying any and  
all needs for tranquility.

Heather gently placed the plates on the glass table overlooking the entire  
deck; She slipped into one of the green cushioned seats and waited for Gil to  
follow suit.

He did so almost immediately; Everything looked amazing.

"So… what are we eating?" He inquired. It was very obvious; Eggs, toast with jam, and tea. He knew Heather's food had been prepared differently to fulfill her diabetic needs.

Heather simply gazed at him, not speaking. After breaking the look, she  
silently sipped her tea, then finished the rest of her breakfast in record time;  
Of course, she used ever manner possible and ate tiny bites but was still  
finished before Gil.

She checked her watch; 9:25.

She wondered how long Gil had been awake; He didn't seem tired. In fact, it appeared he was extremely energetic this morning.

Time seem to creep by as she waited for Gil to finish his meal. As the last  
bite of egg entered his mouth, she stood up from her seat.

"I'm going for a swim," Heather announced.

Then without waiting for a reply, she strolled off toward the pool; It was  
only about ten feet away from their table so it didn't take long for her to  
reach it.

Heather glanced back at Gil with a wicked grin, then unbuttoned the shirt and let it fall to the ground.

He hadn't remembered her putting her bikini on before leaving the room, so Gil couldn't help but wonder where she had done so.

She dove into the pool. The smallest splash followed but that was all it took  
for Gil to jump out of his seat.

He wasn't going to wait after eating; He was joining her now, whether it  
caused him to get sick or not.

"Hey," She smiled as she came up for air.

"Hi."

Gil repeated what she had and a moment later came up for air. His  
salt-and-pepper hair was now slicked back, making him resemble a thug from a movie.

Heather obviously caught onto this; She giggled for moment then swam away. Gil followed after her, in hot pursuit of her slender figure making her way through the water in an almost mermaid-like fashion.

The two stayed in the pool until the early afternoon; Just being in one  
another's presence was enough to please the both of them. Gil had never felt  
that way before; And he hoped it would never end.

**Much Later That Night**

Heather paced silently in her bathroom; She had had her suspicions. Something was wrong. But was it what she had assumed?

A pregnancy test sat on the marbled sink. The directions had told her to lay  
it on a flat surface and leave it there for five minutes.

Those five minutes seemed to take an eternity to pass.

Thoughts rushed through her mind. What if she was pregnant? Gil was definitely the father; She loved him too much to ever cheat on him. But would he want to be a father?

The contemplations were overwhelming; Heather walked to the bath tub and sat on the edge. She cleared her mind by counting the remaining time her head.

Three minutes and twenty five seconds; Then one minute nine seconds. Fifteen seconds and then finally, the five minutes had vanished.

Unsurely she stood up and walked to the sink; If she was pregnant, not only  
her future rested on that counter; Her baby's and Gil's, also.

Heather looked at the test with a heavy sigh.

It very clearly read, "Pregnant".

She briefly considered not telling him; But then decided Gil would find out  
later. Making a very rash decision, Heather rushed out of the room and down the stairs.

Gil spotted her from the bottom of the stairs; He looked up at her, sensing  
something was wrong.

"What is it?" He inquired.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

"Pregnant? How?"

Gil was shocked. He had felt the color drain from his face upon hearing the news.

Heather scoffed at the questions. "You were there too."

Now he was taken back by the sudden retort. That wasn't the Heather he knew.

"I-I know. But I thought that," He lowered his voice as if the room where full of people and paused to look around the room. "That we were using protection."

Heather sat down on the top stair. She suddenly felt as if the room where spinning. She rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes to prevent herself from getting sick.

"We were. But I guess it didn't work."

Gil scratched his neck absent mindedly. Thoughts rushed through his mind. The biggest being that was going to be a father at the age of fifty-seven.

It wasn't a good feeling, knowing that when he was seventy-seven, their child would be twenty. 'This can't be happening,' He thought.

"Heather, are you sure?"

A slow sigh could be heard. She didn't want to get angry, but it was rapidly happening. Heather mentally counted to ten to calm herself down before answering.

"Yes. The morning sickness, the sleeplessness, everything like that that's been going on shows it. And now the pregnancy test confirms it. It was the same way when I was pregnant with Zoe," She replied. Silence followed the mention of her deceased daughter's name, but only for a moment.

"Well, what now?" Gil looked at the floor, his brows furrowed in thought.

Heather shrugged.

She didn't care what he did. She was going to bed.

"My shift starts in a little while. I guess I'll go in early and I'll call you tomorrow," Gil looked up at the brunette briefly, then turned away and walked out the front door.

Heather sighed with relief as she door clicked shut.

As much as she loved Gil, and it was an extremely profound love, she was glad he was leaving. Being alone for a while seemed like the perfect way to spend the rest of her night.

She stood up and sauntered off to her room, walking slowly and taking light steps. She didn't even bother to change into her pajamas, for she knew it would be yet another sleepless night.

Heather crawled into her bed, the blankets left unturned. The windows to her spacious room were open, a small breeze making her curtains drift slightly. Resting against the headboard, she contemplated the pregnancy.

Truthfully, upon reading from the test that she was pregnant, she had become happy. She had wanted another child for nearly nineteen years. But throughout those years, the few men in her life hadn't been men she wanted to have a child with. Now, she was pregnant and the father of the child was the only man she had ever truly loved, and she wasn't sure he even wanted to be a father. It was a very confusing situation.

But she wanted the baby, and she supposed that was all that really mattered. If Gil wanted to be a father, then they would discuss that later. But if he didn't, and that wasn't something Heather wanted to think about, then she decided she would be able to raise a baby by herself. Hell, she had already done it once. Surely she could do it again.

With a sigh, Heather laid down on her pillow. She decided that she would talk to Gil and see. If he didn't want to be a part of her or this baby's life anymore, and she seriously doubted that he wouldn't want to be excluded, then she would be okay with that. She hoped he would want to be involved, but would understand if he didn't.

She closed her eyes, a sudden feeling of exhaustion settling over her. Before drifting off into a deep slumber, she gently rested her hand on her stomach.

"Good night, Baby."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm glad the previous chapters were enjoyable. Hopefully you'll like the chapters I've added as well. :)

* * *

**

Gil Grissom sat in his office, silence surrounding him.

Heather was pregnant and he was the father. The reality of it came as a bit of a shock. He realized he hadn't acted very excited back at the Dominion, but the truth was he was through the roof. Being a father had been one of his dreams. And now it was coming true, and the mother of their child was the only woman he had ever loved.

A rapid knocking came from the door to his office, jolting him from his thoughts. A moment later, Catherine entered the room without waiting for him to grant her entrance.

"Why hello, Catherine. Yes, come right in," He joked.

The strawberry-blond mock laughed at her colleague before sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.

"So, how have you been spending your weekends?" She inquired, crossing her legs with a sly smile. It was clear she knew something, but until she came out and confirmed her knowledge Gil wasn't going to tell her anything about his relationship with Heather.

"The usual. Riding coasters, studying bugs. How about you?"

Catherine didn't believe him for one moment. He was hiding something, but what was it?

"Honestly Grissom, do you really expect me to believe that? You go away for the whole weekend, every weekend and you come back in unbelievably happy moods. Who is she?"

Gil attempted to swallow the growing lump in his throat. It wasn't working. There was no way Catherine would believe him if he said he wasn't dating. But what was he thinking? He didn't have to prove or explain himself to her.

"It's none of your business."

Catherine sat back in her chair, eye brows raised. Never before had Gil retorted so angrily. 'Maybe there isn't anyone,' She thought. With a resigned sigh, she stood up from the seat and left the office without another word.

Gil's cell phone rang, the chirping tone startled him but he quickly recovered and answered the phone.

"Grissom."

"It's Heather," The dominatrix sighed into the phone. "What time do you get off of work?"

Gil was surprised to hear her voice on the other end.

"Not for another six hours. Why?"

"I just want to go out to dinner with you. So we can talk."

"I'll make the reservations."

Gil ended the call with a sigh. He pressed the number 6 and held it down. It was the number for his favorite restaurant. After making the reservations, he closed the phone and rested his head on his desk.

The seemingly long day had just gotten longer.

_**Lady Heather's Dominion**_

Heather slammed the phone back onto the base. He hadn't been in any different mood than before. She tilted her head back to look at the ceiling, a calming technique she had recently developed. Concentrating on the white ceiling for a moment or two seemed to take her mind off of other things.

Before calling Gil, she had called an obstetrician to schedule an appointment. Even though she knew she really pregnant, she knew Gil would believe it upon seeing the results from a scientific test.

With a sigh she looked at the table in front of her, papers and old photographs spread out.

Earlier that morning, during that day's sleeplessness, she had gone through her large walk in closet. It was something to do and something that had needed done.

Upon walking into the room big enough for a child's bedroom, Heather had discovered a medium sized box with a taped on lid. She pulled it off of the top shelf, spotting a note card taped to the top as she did so.

'_Baby Memories,'_ The card read in dark print.

Heather sat down on the floor and peeled the tape off of the lid and opened the box.

She first pulled out the photograph that was on the top. A picture of her with Zoe. She turned it over and quickly did some math in her head. Heather had been twenty-one in that photo, Zoe had been nine months. Broad smiles were on both of their faces. The picture instantly brought back joyful memories of time Heather had spent with her daughter.

The next thing in the box happened to be a pair of tiny baby shoes. Zoe's first pair, to be precise. Heather remembered the day she had bought them.

Heather had spent most of the morning sitting on the floor of her closet, looking at Zoe's old things.

Now she sat at the oak table, the photographs and aged items before her. Looking through the box had made her realize how much she missed Zoe. She missed her daughter with all of her heart and it was horrible to know she had died such a horrible death.

But looking through the box had made her realize other things too. That she was extremely excited to be having another child.

And that she couldn't wait for her second motherhood to really begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Heather sighed as she sat down onto a lounge chair out on the patio of the dominion. The usually hot Vegas sun seemed to avoid her, almost as if it knew she was pregnant and shouldn't be out in the heat. But she couldn't bear another minute alone inside the stuffy, empty dominion. As odd as it sounded, it actually felt cooler outside.

Now four months pregnant, Heather had begun wearing slightly looser clothing. Her stomach had grown, along with the baby, but she wasn't ready for everyone who saw her to know that she was pregnant.

She had noticed some changes that had occurred during the previous month. She seemed to have much more energy, more than she had ever had in her life. During this sudden liveliness, Heather often cleaned the dominion or spent the afternoons cleaning what would be the nursery.

Earlier in the day she had scrubbed the walls, mopped the polished wood floors and had cleaned the windows. And yet, she still was not tired.

Another change for the best had happened. One evening about a week after she had revealed her pregnancy to him, Gil had come home with a smile and seemed extremely welcome to the idea of having a child.

That night still hung fresh in Heather's mind. The two had spent it curled up together on the couch, talking and laughing about their future.

Heather stood up from the chair and sauntered to the pool. The cool water had been beckoning to her all day, making her wish she could spend the entire day in the water. Now that most of her "chores" were done, she had time to spend just relaxing.

She sat down on the lip nearest to her, lowering only her legs into the water. Instantly, a feeling tranquility fell over her as the waves splashed against her somewhat tan legs.

Heather sighed happily as she rested her hand on her stomach. She wished Gil was home to be with her. But sadly, he had to pull a double, leaving her to have to find some entertainment by herself. She knew that he would be home soon. She only wished that 'soon' would come faster.

Earlier that morning Gil had called to check on Heather. Before hanging up,hehad asked her if she needed anything.

She had said no, but truthfully she wanted some company. Being cooped up in the dominion alone wasn't exactly fun. All of her employees had been transferred to the only other Domination House in the greater Las Vegas area. She was in no condition to be playing 'Whip Me' with her clients; And after careful consideration, it seemed like the only choice.

Much to her surprise, none had asked any questions about why they were being transferred. An even bigger surprise was that Gil had told Heather he would support any decisions she made. Things were changing with him and she loved it.

She heard the front door shut but didn't bother looking to see who it was. She already knew.

"Are you having fun?" Gil asked as he stepped out onto the patio.

"Actually, yes. It's amazing how pleasing the most simple things are," She replied, craning her neck upward to give him a kiss.

Gil sat down next to Heather with a grin. He removed his shoes and socks, then rolled the pant legs of his jeans up so they were just above his knees. He dunked his legs into the water with a smile.

"I wasn't expecting that," Heather commented.

She slowly kicked her legs out in the water then drew them back so they were touching the wall she was sitting on. After a moment, Gil did the same.

"Well, you never can know what to expect with me."

Heather raised one brow in astonishment. Gil certainly was in a very good mood.

"What did you accomplish today?" Gil asked. Their legs were now moving simultaneously, back and forth perfectly in sync.

"I cleaned the baby's future room. I still can't decide on a color to paint it."

"I think a soft yellow would be nice. Sort of calm and comforting, yet very gender neutral," Gil smiled.

Heather smiled back. 'God,' She thought silently. 'He's amazing.' His eyes were mesmerizing to her, but she quickly broke the gaze.

"That sounds nice. Perhaps this weekend we can go shop for the paint," She rested her head on Gil's shoulder.

"It's a date."

Gil wrapped his arm around Heather with a grin. The two sat there in silence, just watching the setting sun.


	5. Chapter 6

Heather slowly rubbed her eyes as she sat up. The alarm clock next to her bed read 7:35. She had managed to get four hours of sleep; That was the most she had gotten at one time during this pregnancy.

She flopped back onto her pillow with a grin.

The night before had been a blissful one. One Heather knew she would never forget. After watching the sun set, Gil and Heather had gone inside, smiles on both of their faces. Once their legs had been dried off, Gil had led Heather upstairs to her bedroom.

He turned the covers down then motioned for her to get into the bed. After he made sure she was comfortable, Gil joined her in the bed. He relaxed against the headboard and Heather rested her head on his chest. Both eventually drifted off to sleep, with the comfort of the other keeping them happy.

For the first time since she had woken up, Heather realized that Gil was still lying next to her. She gasped quietly, but the sound was loud enough to cause Gil to stir. He was still in the upright sitting position, his right arm was lying on the pillow next to Heather.

Gil raised his hand to his face with a groan, moving his hand down his face to wake himself up.

"Hi," Heather whispered as she pulled herself up next to the Entomologist.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Gil yawned.

Heather rested her left hand on his chest, whilst she placed her head on his shoulder. Gil smiled as he rested he moved his right arm so he could rest it on hers.

"Yes, I did. More so than I ever expected to. How about you?"

"Never let me sleep sitting up again," Gil grinned down at her.

Silence fell in the room as they both looked out the window at the scenery. The sky was a light blue, the perfect thing to look at in the early morning. Heather suddenly remembered something she had been meaning to ask Gil.

"Do you have any plans for later this afternoon?"

Gil thought for a moment. "Hmm, no I don't think so. Why?"

"I have an appointment to go see my OB and thought that maybe you would like to come with me," Heather smiled.

"I'd love to," Gil replied almost instantly.

The two turned their attention back to the rising sun, a grin on both of their faces.

_**Dr. Luke Tilson's Office**_

Gil held Heather's hand in his while they waited for her name to be called. A smile was on her face as she looked at the father of her child.

"Are you okay?" She inquired.

Gil nodded happily. "Of course I am. Do we know its gender yet?"

"That's why we're here today, to find out," Heather couldn't help but grin. Gil brought out the smiling side of her, which was a good thing. "Here, give me your hand."

Gil released her hand from his grasp. Heather gently pulled his left hand over to her stomach, where she lightly pressed it down in a specific spot on her stomach.

"Do you feel that?"

Gil silently held his breath for a moment. The baby was kicking his palm; Their baby.

"Oh my God."

Before the conversation could continue any farther, Doctor Tilson emerged from behind the large counter. He was a tall man, much taller than Gil and he had a smile on upon seeing the couple.

"Heather, how have you been doing?" He inquired as he led them to a room.

"Pretty good. This is my… well, he's the father," Heather grinned as she looked at Gil.

"Gil, nice to meet you. Well here we are. Are you ready to see your baby?" Dr. Tilson asked.

Gil looked somewhat dumbfounded; Shocked, if you will, from feeling his baby kick for the first time. And now he was going to see it?

Heather laughed as she pulled Gil into the room. "Come on, you can sit right next to me. He felt the baby kick for the first time out in the waiting room," She explained to the doctor.

Gil sat down in the chair next to the bed Heather was now lying in. He clasped his hands together with a look of anticipation on his face.

The minutes passed without a word from either of the two other people in the room. Gil glanced at his watch; It had been half and hour and neither had said a word.

Doctor Tilson grinned as he began to wipe the ultrasound jelly off of Heather's stomach.

"Congratulations, you two," He smiled. "You are having a girl."


	6. Chapter 7

Gil strode into the Crime Lab with Heather close behind. Judy, the receptionist at the front desk, looked up at the couple entering the building. Gil ignored her greeting completely but Heather nodded at the frizzy-haired woman as she followed Gil.

"Why do we need to stop here?" Heather inquired. She gently rubbed her stomach; On the car ride to the lab, she had gotten sick and she didn't want to repeat the experience. So rubbing her stomach seemed to soothe whatever was causing her to feel nauseous.

"Telling the team. Well, teams," Gil answered.

He turned his head to look at Heather. Upon seeing that she was visibly not feeling well, he stopped walking to allow her to catch up.

"Thanks," She whispered.

Gil nodded with a smile. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they continued walking.

"I'm extremely excited that we are going to be parents," He whispered in her ear with a grin.

Heather smiled as they strode into the break room of the lab. Five people were seated at the large kidney shaped table in the middle of the room. She only knew one, Catherine Willows; The two had met several years ago.

"Lady Heather, it's nice to see you again," Catherine smiled at the dominatrix. "Gil, if you don't mind, what are you two doing here? I thought you were off for the week."

Gil nodded. Heather stood up straighter, causing his arm to slip off of her shoulders. With a smile, he took her hand before going on.

"I have two things I need to tell you all," Gil glanced at the people in the room, starting with Catherine and ending on Nick. "First, Heather and I are seeing each other. We have been for a while. And… she's pregnant with our baby."

Whispers and gasps filled the room. Gil saw Heather shift her weight from one foot to the other; She was obviously uncomfortable, standing in a room where people were talking about the couple right before their eyes. Gil had a plan ready.

"Quiet!" He bellowed.

The people immediately stopped talking. Their attention was on Gil as he sighed before continuing.

"I do not want to hear anything you have to say. I will be taking time off, both during the rest of Heather's pregnancy and after. I just wanted everything to be clear so no rumors were started," Gil made eye contact with each person at the table. "Now with that said, I will see you all next week."

Gil and Heather walked out of the room with smiles on both of their faces.

"Thanks for putting up with that," He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. "How about lunch?"

Heather smiled as she looked at their hands; Looking at their entwined fingers, she couldn't have been happier.

"Sounds great."


	7. Chapter 8

"Step… step again… one more," Gil directed Heather up the stairs of the dominion. His left hand was covering her eyes, to insure no peeking, whilst his right hand was holding hers to provide something stable for her to hold onto as they strode up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Heather asked. She picked her right foot up and moved it around until it found the next step.

"Turn right," Gil gently moved her in the right direction. "It's a surprise."

The two walked along the hallway in silence. Finally after nearly ten minutes, Gil told Heather to stop walking.

"This is why I wouldn't let you in here."

He removed his hand from her eyes; The sunlight made her blink a few times but after recovering from the light, she realized they were standing in front of the baby's nursery.

With a huge smile Gil opened the door to the room. Heather gasped as she stepped into the nursery to take in the sight.

The last time she had been in the room, before Gil had started working on it, it had been completely bare with peeling paint and dirty windows. Now, it was painted a soft yellow, the color the two had agreed upon; A white crib was nestled in the far corner of the room; Also new additions to the room were a rocking chair, a changing table, various toys and brand new clothes.

"It's amazing," She whispered, choking back tears.

Gil beamed. "I'm glad you like it. A couple of guys from work helped me assemble the crib and a few other things. Here, come sit in this chair."

Heather followed him into the room. Upon reaching the chair, she smiled as he motioned for her to sit in it.

"Go on, sit down."

She did so with a grin; Once seated, Heather sighed contentedly.

"Oh my God this has to be the most comfortable chair in the world," She closed her eyes whilst slowly rocking back and forth. "I haven't been this comfortable since my fourth month."

Now eight months pregnant, Heather's stomach was extremely large. Each morning Gil greeted her by saying 'Are they sure you're only having one?' It wasn't funny to her; Of course it wouldn't be, she was the one carrying the child inside of her for nine months. All things considering, she really didn't mind. Just sometimes Gil's every morning joke annoyed her.

"I'm glad you're comfortable. Anything I can get you?"

"No, I'm good. But I think I'm going to take a nap right here," Heather replied sleepily.

Gil pulled a knitted blanket from the crib and covered Heather up with it. He tiptoed from the room with a smile, thankful that he had managed to keep the room's completion a secret from her until it had been finished.

"Sleep tight," He whispered from the door.

"Mmm."

Gil walked down the stairs with a grin, happy the pregnant woman was finally getting some rest.


	8. Chapter 9

"Heather, I know the contractions are distracting but I really need you to make a decision," Gil winced as Heather squeezed his hand. Another contraction; Gil was sure that if she kept squeezing his hand like that it was going to pop right off. "Do you want me in the delivery room or not?"

"No!" She screamed. Her once silky brown hair was now damp and pulled back into a ponytail; Her forehead was covered in perspiration, and she was growing more irritable with each passing minute.

Heather flopped back onto the bed as the contraction ended; She sighed in relief, but knew that it was far from over.

"Okay. When it's time, I'll wait in the waiting room."

"I don't remember having Zoe being this hard," She exhaled deeply then released Gil's hand.

He rubbed it for a moment to regain the feeling before sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

"Ms. Kessler, I'm going to go ahead and check you to see if you're ready to go to the delivery room," A nurse entered the room with a smile.

After she did what she had to do, her smile grew even wider.

"Are you ready to go have your baby?"

Heather nodded with a happy grin. The nurse continued. "Is he going with us?"

"No. He'll wait in the waiting room," Heather replied through clenched teeth.

"Another contraction already?" Gil asked. He stood up from the chair to offer his hand. Heather immediately grasped it, squeezing harder than ever before.

"I'll go get the doctor and then we'll take you up."

The nurse sprinted from the room whilst Gil fought to remain standing up. Heather grip loosed, freeing him to collapse back into the chair.

The next few minutes seemed to fly past. Heather was taken from the room after Gil gave her a kiss, he was ushered to the waiting room. It was all a blur.

But once he realized it would take time for their child to be born, things slowed down. To be entertained, Gil took note of everything around him.

_Nurse wearing blue scrubs. Doctor wearing green pants with white stripes. Toddler girl walking with her parents._

Gil watched the couple with their presumed daughter walk along the hallway. He smiled as he thought, _"Someday that'll be Heather and I."_

With a grin, he returned to noting the things around him.

_Family with more children than adults. Nurse with arm load of papers. Doctor heading my way._

Gil paused his little game for a moment. The doctor was walking toward him.

"Mr. Grissom?" The man's husky voice inquired. Gil nodded. "Congratulations, you have a daughter."

Gil stood up with a smile. "May I see her? And Heather, how is she?"

"They're both fine. If you'll follow me I'll take you to see them."

Gil eagerly followed the doctor to Heather's room. Honestly, he had thought it would have been hours before the baby would be born. He glanced at his watch and saw he had only been in the waiting room for an hour and a half.

"Here we are. Put these on," The doctor handed Gil a yellow jacket like covering. He slipped it on quickly then looked to the doctor for further instructions. "You can go ahead in."

Gil sighed happily; He reached for the doorknob and turned it, opening the door. The room was almost completely silent. The only noise was a nurse talking softly to Heather.

She was holding a small bundle in her arms; She looked up as the door clicked shut, then smiled at Gil.

"Hi," He whispered as he made his way to the bed.

"I'll be right outside if you need me," The nurse told Heather with a grin; She then left the room to give the new parents time alone with their baby.

Gil stood on the left side of the bed. He stared down at their sleeping daughter. She had brown hair very similar to her mother's. Her skin was just slightly pale, but that was normal.

"She looks like you," Heather whispered with a grin. "What should we name her?"

Gil thought for a moment. "Before we get to the names, I need to ask a serious question," He paused for a moment. "I'm not sure how to do this but here goes. Heather… will you marry me? I don't have a ring or anything but I don't think it's required until we actually get married."

Heather inhaled sharply, but quietly. The infant in her arms stirred in her sleep as she replied. "Yes. Yes, I will."

"That had to be the most clichéd proposal," Gil quietly chuckled. "What did you have in mind as to her name?"

Heather smiled. "Emily Olivia. She looks like an Emily, don't you think?"

"Absolutely," Gil smiled. "I love you, Heather."

"I love you too."

Gil sat down on the edge of the bed, wrapped his arm around Heather and smiled as little Emily began to wake up.

"One happy family," He whispered in Heather's ear. She simply nodded.

"Yeah," She replied after a moment. "You know, this is really perfect. I wouldn't trade it anything in the world."

Smiles lit up both of their faces. Emily squirmed a bit in her mother's arms. And as Heather handed the infant to Gil, he realized that he wouldn't trade that moment for anything, either.

Both Heather and Gil took turns holding Emily that night; It seemed that the infant didn't mind being passed around like a new puppy.

When Emily finally fell asleep again, Gil placed her in her in the hospital bassinet, then sat on the edge of Heather's bed again.

"You know what I just realized?" He asked, stroking her arm gently.

"What?" Heather rested her head on his chest with a smile.

"We'll be living happily ever after, from here on out."


End file.
